marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Phalanx (Earth-616)
Officiele naam: De Phalanx Bijnamen: Onbekend Voormalige aliassen: Geen Overige huidige aliassen: Geen __TOC__ Herkomst Galaxy van herkomst: Onbekend Sterren stelsel van herkomst: Onbekend Thuis planeet: Onbekend Eerste optreden Onbekend Herkomst: Onbekend Habitat Habitat: Onbekend Zwaartekracht: Onbekend Atmofeer: Onbekend Populatie: Onbekend Geschiedenis De Phalanx is een buitenaards ras. De Phalanx is de “verteringsvorm” waaruit de Technarch hun energie ("lifeglow") halen. Normaal gaat het organisme daarbij dood. De alien Warlock was lid van de Technarch, maar had de Technarch verlaten om zich aan te sluiten bij de New Mutants. Toen Warlock samen met Storm, Boom-Boom, Rictor en Wolfsbane gevangen was genomen door de staat Genosha, werd hij vermoord door Cameron Hodge. Terwijl Boom-Boom Warlocks as over het graf van diens beste vriend Douglas Ramsey had gestrooid, werden Warlocks resten stiekem gebruikt door Cameron Hodge en Stephen Lang. Zij hadden het Transmode Virus gewonnen uit Warlocks lichaam en daarmee de zogenaamde Phalanx op Aarde gecreëerd. De Phalanx konden zo al het leven en materie op Aarde in zich opnemen, wat een grote dreiging voor de wereld was. Ze hadden echter moeite met mutanten in zich opnemen, tenzij de mutant geen verzet vertoonde. Levende Phalanx had echter een nadeel. Ze waren voorgeprogrammeerd om, als de hoeveelheid levende Phalanx een kritiek punt bereikt had op een planeet, een signaal naar de Technarch te sturen, die dan de ‘vervuilde’ planeet zouden komen vernietigen. Dit signaal verstuurden ze via een toren, gebouwd van levende Phalanx en geabsorbeerde mensen. Tevens had de Phalanx Warlock weer tot leven gebracht. Warlock was nu echter levende Phalanx en had geheugenverlies. Hij had tevens het uiterlijk en de herinneringen van de overleden Douglas Ramsey en noemde zich nu Douglock. Integendeel tot de rest van Phalanx gehoorzaamde Douglock niet aan het levensdoel van de Phalanx, maar kon hij zelfstandig nadenken en kwam hij in contact met de X-teams. Om te voorkomen dat het signaal de Technarch zou bereiken, nam Douglock Wolfsbane, Forge en Cannonball mee naar de toren van de Phalanx. Daar infiltreerden ze in de Phalanx, maar werden verhinderd door Shinar, de nieuwe leider van de Phalanx. Shinar gebruikte Forge’s gave om te helpen met het creëren van nieuwe Phalanx. Gelukkig konden de andere X-teams de Phalanx verslaan, terwijl Douglock, Wolfsbane en Cannonball de toren vernietigden, waardoor de Phalanx- en Technarch-dreiging voorbij was. Een tijd later kwamen de X-mannen in aanraking met de echte Phalanx in de ruimte, die de Shi’ar bedreigden. Ondanks dat deze Phalanx zelfs mutanten makkelijk konden opnemen in hun groep, konden gelukkig de X-mannen weer om ze te verslaan. Later kreeg Douglock ook zijn geheugen weer terug toen de Red Skull hem had ontvoerd en gebruikte om de SHIELD Helicarrier en diens bemanning onder controle te nemen. Warlock (zoals Douglock zich weer noemde) was geel in plaats van zwart (zoals de originele Warlock was). Warlock is dan nu ook geen Technarch meer, maar Phalanx. Alternatieve Phalax Ook in het alternatieve jaar 2099 (Aarde-928) blijkt de Phalanx nog steeds actief te zijn. Doctor Doom had namelijk een deal gemaakt met Technarch-lid Magus: Als de Phalanx het “vaderland” Latveria, dat tijdens de Wereldvloed was overstroomd door de golven, weer zouden opknappen, zou Magus en zijn Phalanx de dominantie krijgen over de mensheid over de hele wereld. Het lot van de mensheid lag dus in Dooms handen. Ook had hij de Phalanx de zogenaamde Scout beloofd. De Scout bleek X-Nation-lid Nostromo te zijn, die als de missende sleutel gold voor de Phalanx. De Phalanx had namelijk op hun zogenaamde Planetoid, die in een baan rond de Aarde zweefde, een legioen aan Phalanx-embryo’s liggen. In Nostromo’s genetische code lag het programma verborgen dat de embryo’s kon activeren. Doom probeerde echter het Transmode Virus van de Phalanx te ontleden, zodat hij uiteindelijk de Phalanx weer kon verslaan met hun eigen wapen. Hiervoor dwong hij Miguel O’Hara (Spider-Man 2099) hem te helpen het virus te ontcijferen. Ook al waren er veel tegenslagen, uiteindelijk konden Spider-Man, de X-mannen (van die tijd) en X-Nation Magus en de Phalanx te verslaan en niemand minder dan de Scout zelf (Nostromo dus), die ondertussen alle Phalanx-onderdelen van z’n lichaam had gerukt, werd de nieuwe leider van Latveria. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lichaams type: Mechanisch menselijk, al kan de Phalanx diverse vormen aannemen. Gemiddelde lengte: xxx cm Gemiddeld gewicht: xxx kg Ogen: Aantal en kleur ogen onbekend Haar: Haar type en kleur onbekend Huid: Huid type en kleur onbekend Ledematen: Ledemaat type en aantal onbekend Vingers: Vinger type en aantal onbekend Tanden: Tanden type en aantal onbekend Speciale aanpassingen: Onbekend Superkachten Gemiddelde spierkracht: Onbekend Superkrachten: De Phalanx kan bijna alle technologische en menselijke vormen in zich opnemen en hierdoor over haar informatie beschikken. Ook zijn het vormveranderaars die bijna alle vormen kunnen aannemen. Vaardigheden: Onbekend Hulpmiddelen Type overheid: Onbekend Technologie niveau: Zeer geavancerd. Culturele Gewoonten: Onbekend Bekende rasgenoten of gastheren: *Stephen Lang *Cameron Hodge *Douglock Notities * Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen * Superhelden nr 62 (NL) * Superhelden nr 63 (NL) * Superhelden nr 64 (NL) Gerelateerde artikelen * Kijk ook naar * Karakter galerij: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Optredens van * Quotations by Externe links * Referenties * De Phalanx op Ocean X (NL) ---- Categorie:Rassen Buitenaardse Wezens ----